


[playlist] Champion (The Rise Up Remix)

by susan_voight



Category: Multi-Fandom, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: Rise up; break out; take a shot.(A playlist remixing thesoundtrackforastolat's story Champion.)





	[playlist] Champion (The Rise Up Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867291) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



### Embedded Playlist

The playlist on YouTube ([direct link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjCj16nCPuQrCi0pg8rTPn0Zpah__P3Qc)):

### Song List

  1. "Champion," Barns Courtney 
  2. "Seven Nation Army," Sly Bastards Vs Efficee (in the form of charmax's [multifandom vid](http://charmax.livejournal.com/122262.html)) 
  3. "Uprising," Muse 
  4. "Dance Apocalyptic," Janelle Monae (in the form of eruthros and thingswithwings's [multifandom vid](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/224431.html)) 
  5. "Level Up," Vienna Teng (in the form of starlightandstatic's [Pacific Rim vid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074550)) 
  6. "My Shot (Rise Up Remix)," The Roots feat. Busta Rhymes, Joell Ortiz & Nate Ruess



### Notes

This was inspired by loving the title track of the [soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSvbztFueoq15TM5-_1dOfZA3RnzRBv-1) for Champion and wanting to incorporate a more robot-y version of "Seven Nation Army" and "My Shot (Rise Up Remix)," for obvious reasons. 

It ended up being 2/3 transformative works by volume, which was not intentional but is only appropriate.


End file.
